Chains of Love
by Corvus no Genmu
Summary: Part Two of Trilogy. Slight AU. It's been two weeks since the death of the mysterious hero known as Chains. It's been two weeks since the events of Syndrome's madness. Can love's chains be reconstructed in the darkness of death, especially a fake death?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Slight AU here folks, starting with Dash's exploration of the cave. Note that he started exploring a lot sooner than in the movie. Also, a tiny sliver of OOCness w/Dash and Violet on some parts.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own Chains, not The Incredibles. I also own my version of Violet, Jack-Jack, and Dash's superhero names._**

* * *

**Chains of Love**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Chapter One:

The Beginning

It had been two weeks since the defeat of Syndrome and the apparent death of the superhero son of Universal Man and Blazestone, Chains. At first, none of the family wanted to even consider the idea that Chains was dead but rather that he was severely injured and needed medical attention. Agent Dicker wanted to analyze the fallen hero's chain so that Edna could make a device to track its specific type of metal but Violet wouldn't let it out of her sight much less in the hands of anyone else. Out of all the Incredibles she was hurting the hardest, so much in fact that she failed to notice how her school was abuzz with rumor after rumor concerning the disappearance of the Rydinger family.

When their house was rebuilt the following day, Mr. Parr spent his time in his study, which had been the only room that remained intact, and stared at the various trophies along the wall. Mrs. Parr had taken to cooking enough food to make every night for the next few weeks left-over night while Jack-Jack merely sat in his highchair and watched his mother sadly. Dash had taken to pranking his teacher and a few school bullies with a vengeance, trying his absolute best to not think about the death of his friend and how much his sister was hurting. Soon, as the days went by, the Parr family started losing hope of finding Chains. So, to get their minds off the hero's valiant death, Bob and Helen proposed that they have a small picnic near the Metroville Stadium. Dash went along with it since he had run out of ways to prank anyone at school and Violet went along because her parents refused to let her stay home by herself in her state.

Imagine their surprise when a large drill burst from the parking lot of the Metroville Stadium.

A small port opened on top of the dirt encrusted drill and a small stand rose up from the machine with a little man standing quite proudly on it. The guy had mechanical shovels for hands and his four front teeth and his hard helmet gave him a mole-like appearance. His outfit was a simple miner's outfit with a cape, both of which were dirtier than the drill.

"Behold, the Underminer!" said the little man into his microphone, "I am always beneath you, but nothing is beneath _me_! I declare war on peace and happiness and-" As the Underminer went into the classical stare of monolouging, the Parrs changed into their uniforms and got ready to attack when something most unexpected happened.

"You all will bow down before the greatness that is me-ACK!" The Underminer was roughly grabbed from behind and whipped around the air like a yoyo. Another of the strange whips with an odd shape at the end, shot down into the giant drill and, apparently, began to tear the insides apart for sounds of metal being torn asunder reached the Incredibles' ears. Suddenly, the Underminer shot past them and the Incredibles could see exactly what it was that was treating the Underminer like a rag doll.

It was a chain with a dragonhead-shaped weight.

The chain jerked to a stop and slowly retracted back so that it rested in front of the Incredibles. The dragonhead weight dropped the very green faced Underminer with a thump in surprise as it stared at the superhero family.

"Oh crap!" Turning, the Incredibles saw that little under a hundred meters away was what appeared to be an old bum with chains attached to his wrists. The illusion disappeared instantly when the figure saw that the Incredibles had heard him. Thus, Chains accidentally revealed himself.

"Oh double crap!" Retracting his chains quickly, the teen turned tail and ran like heck across the parking lot while the Incredibles stood there in surprise. They snapped out of it when Chains shot one his chains towards a skyscraper and swung up into the city.

"Quickflash!" yelled UltraV.

"I'm on it!" With an accompaniment of a sonic boom, Quickflash took off after the fleeing Chains with UltraV following far behind. Elastigirl made to go after her kids but Mr. Incredible stopped her by placing a large hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. This is something only they can do. They've known him longer than us and it's only them that can convince him to live with us." Elastigirl blinked in surprise before a knowing smirk spread across her lips.

"I thought you said three kids were more than enough."

"They are, but this kid saved our children's lives, it's the least we can do…"

"I guess you're right…" said Mrs. Incredible said somewhat sadly as she remembered what her daughter had said about Chains.

"That and it seems that the Underminer has thrown up all over your shoes," snickered Mr. Incredible.

* * *

Chains was having a very hectic time trying to run from the little speed demon that was Quickflash. Turned out that the little bugger could not only run on water but he could run _up_ walls! 'There should be a rule for that somewhere blast it!' thought Chains venomously as he swung up the Lozano Records building and ran across its roof before using his chains as springs and launching himself up towards the roof of the Clumps building. Chains kept repeating this process over and over until, eventually, he reached the roof of the Thendrickson Tower and decided to pause for a breather. Looking behind him, Chains saw that he had finally lost Quickflash.

"Good… I finally lost-AH!" Chains turned around to come face to face with none other than UltraV who stared at him with tears in her eyes before she took a few quick steps and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, sobbing into his shirt. Chains wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. "Violet…"

"Why did you do that to me…?" she sobbed.

"I… I didn't want to keep hurting you…" murmured Chains sadly.

"So you faked your death?! Do you honestly think that your death wouldn't hurt me?!"

"Violet…"

"Dad would have let you stay! He still will! You didn't have to put us through such pain!" Violet hugged him tighter and whispered, "You didn't have to put me through such pain…"

"Violet… my staying would have given you pain too…"

"How? How would it?" she asked.

"Because… I would have to show you… what my illusion for school is… and in so doing…" Chains gently eased Violet off him so that he could look into her blue eyes, "cause you pain that I couldn't bear to give you…" Angelon sighed sadly and turned his back to Violet but didn't make any move to leave.

"Dash and I are kind alike, y'know… We both dislike our first names but, unlike Dash who uses the shortened version of his first name, I use the shortened version of my middle name…" As he spoke, Angelon began to slowly create an illusion around himself. His jeans became a darker shade of blue and his jacket and t-shirt faded away to be replaced by a regular black shirt that had a high collar. His hair soon looked shorter and he seemed to shrink an inch or two so that he was only slightly taller than Violet.

"What's your middle name…?" asked Violet slowly. Angelon took a deep breath before slowly turning to face Violet and answering in the same voice that had soothed the raven-haired girl back on Nomanisan Island.

"Anthony…"

"T-Tony?!" Indeed, it was Tony Rydinger, Violet's secret crush, standing before her.

"Yes…" sighed Angelon sadly, letting the illusion drop away. He watched as a myriad of emotions flickered across Violet's face as she stood there stunned. "… I'll be going now…" Angelon turned and started to walk away.

"Back on Nomanisan…"

"Huh?" Chains turned to look at Violet quizzically, "What?"

"Back on Nomanisan… I had a nightmare of everyone at our school laughing at me… hating me… Even To- … Even you…" Angelon blinked in surprise. He had not expected her to accept that he and Tony were one and the same so easily…

"But then… I heard Tony's voice… _your_ voice… saying to me… that I wasn't a freak… that I was a… angel…" Violet's face went scarlet at this but she continued on anyway, "You said that you… loved me…" Violet looked up at Angelon, tears in her eyes, "Did you really say that…? Or was I deluding myself again…" Chains felt like the biggest jerk on the planet. The girl that he had been crushing on just as long she had been to him was in pain because of him…

"I said it…"

"… Did you mean it…?"

"Yes… I love you, Violet… and I'm sorry I-" Chains was cut off by Violet who had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and had her lips on his own in a soft kiss. After pulling himself together, Angelon kissed her back just as gently. When the two parted a few minutes later, Violet smiled, her blush still on her face, and looked up at Angelon shyly.

"I love you too, Angelon… The _real_ you…" she whispered. Angelon smiled happily and was about to kiss her again when…

"Oh yuck! I'm telling dad!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Slight AU here folks, starting with Dash's exploration of the cave. Note that he started exploring a lot sooner than in the movie. Also, a tiny sliver of OOCness w/Dash and Violet on some parts.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own Chains, not The Incredibles. I also own my version of Violet, Jack-Jack, and Dash's superhero names._**

* * *

**Chains of Love**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Chapter Two:

Questions

Angelon awoke with a loud gasp, completely covered in cold sweat. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and what had been happening. With a shaky sigh, Angelon stood and quietly left Jack-Jack's room as he began to relive everything that had happened the past two weeks after his so-called death.

When he had started to fall off Syndrome's aircraft, Angelon had created an illusion surrounding the head of one chain, thereby making him invisible except for his shadow. He had tricked the Incredibles into thinking that Syndrome had managed to fire his zero-point energy gun and drag Chains into the explosion. Angelon had not only managed to dodged the explosion but he had managed to trick the Incredibles into thinking he was dead by tossing the chain that he 'borrowed' from the punks he had knocked out during the fight with the Omnidroid into the explosion.

He knew that he would be hurting them terribly with his death, but he believed that staying would hurt them more. Especially Violet and Mr. Incredible. Angelon was a living reminder of all the supers that had died thanks to Syndrome whose very creation is what Mr. Incredibles blames himself for. Violet… well we covered that in the last chapter so let's move on. It was true that if Angelon had remained with them, Agent Dicker would send him to an orphanage where he would be forced to be normal _all the time_, but that was far in the back of his mind. He had other concerns to deal with at the time… such as accepting the fact that he was without a family…

He had gone to Edna Mode, a friend of his parents, who had not only welcomed him with open arms, but had promised not to reveal his location to anyone who had the sense to ask her. Of course, this deal did not include making sure that Edna was not allowed to look through his laptop, make him at least half-a-dozen new clothes, nor smacking him on the head with a newspaper when he was making _her_ depressed.

It took Angelon eight days to truly mourn his parents' death. Don't misinterpret this, Angelon would always mourn his parents' death, but he would not allow it to control him. He let it all out in one go and it took eight days, and several newspapers thwacking him on the head, for him to at least go outside and walk among people again.

It was during one of these walks that he had encountered the Underminer and the Incredibles and thus had to run like heck for a few hours. However, after having a heart-to-heart with Violet, and diffusing the severe situation between her and Dash, Angelon had agreed to coming back with them and live with their family. Mr. and Mrs. Parr were already there waiting for them worried because it had taken Angelon a little over an hour to convince Dash and Violet that killing each other wasn't going to solve anything and it had taken just as long for Violet to convince Angelon to come with them.

After convincing Violet and Dash to hit the sack, even though the two were currently experiencing a four-day weekend, Helen and Bob had Angelon explain his reasons why he had faked his death. He omitted everything that didn't have to do with Violet to the older supers and asked if he could go back to Edna's to get some sleep, but the two wouldn't let him. Something about staying with Edna for more than a week was most likely going to result in someone, whose name isn't Edna, ending up in either an insane asylum or a hospital. That and if what Violet had told him was true; they really did want him to stay.

So it was that Angelon found himself walking around the halls of the Parr home around five o'clock on a Saturday morning thanks to another nightmare of how his parents died at the hands of the Omnidroid. Sighing tiredly, and knowing this was only one of many mornings that he had already had the joy of experiencing, with more most likely to follow, Angelon made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

'_Bacon. Eggs. Toast. And some pancakes or flapjacks… What was the difference between those two anyway?_' Bob awoke to the delicious smell of food and slowly sat up with a smile on his face. '_Helen must be making a big breakfast for our new guest…_' thought Bob, smiling at the thought of all that food. It was true that he was nice and fit again, but he still enjoyed his wife's cooking very much. Looking down, however, brought Bob's happy thoughts to a halt. His wife, Helen, was asleep right next to him and didn't look to be waking anytime soon.

Bob went into what he had come to call 'Kick-Butt-con 4' before he mentally slapped himself. "What kind of crook would break into someone's house and make himself… or herself breakfast?" Bob made sure to add the 'herself' part since, even though she was asleep, Helen wouldn't hesitate to wake up and lecture him on how they were plenty of bad-gals back in the Golden Age. Quietly getting off his and Helen's large bed, Bob quietly creeped down the hallways of his home until he came into sight of the kitchen. What he saw surprised him almost as much as when he found his wife was pregnant for the third time.

Angelon was cooking up enough food to feed the entire family easily, and was using his chains to help cook more food. While Angelon himself was busy making the eggs and bacon, his chains were making pancakes at a speed that startled Bob since he knew that Angelon possessed no super-speed like his son. One of Angelon's dragonhead-shaped weights suddenly turned to glance at Bob before going back to its task of flipping the pancakes.

"Good morning, Mr. Parr," said Angelon, not missing a beat as he scrambled the eggs in the frying pan while his chains played a strange version of tennis.

"Um… good morning…" Bob slowly walked into the kitchen and watched with a quirked eyebrow as Angelon cooked, "Angelon… why are you making breakfast?"

"Well, I just thought I'd make you guys some food just as a small token of thanks for letting me stay here."

"At six o'clock in the morning?"

"… Yes well… My dreams have taken to reminding me of parents' death so here I am… flipping flapjacks…" Bob cringed guiltily. He should have realized the kid was still hurting, even if he had the time to mourn. Heck, Bob's own family was still a wreck when they thought that Angelon had died during his fight with Syndrome. What's worse was that Bob was never really good in situations like this… as he was about to prove.

"So… your parents were Universal Man and Blazestone?"

"… Yeah…" Angelon's chains were drooping closer to the ground by the second.

"I never really expected those two to get together… Heck, when they found out about them being partners, oh boy was _that_ a disaster!" Angelon's chains stopped and slowly started to perk up as he turned his head to face the muscular man.

"I remember mom talking about that once… Is it true that nearly half of NSA (National Supers Agency) headquarters got destroyed because of her and dad?"

"Nearly? It took nearly ever super and the entire work crew of the NSA to just put out the fire your mom started when she heard the 'delightful news'!" Angelon chuckled, turning back to his eggs and bacon.

"That sounds like mom alright… What about dad? What'd he do?"

"He started yelling in German, cursing most likely, and waving his arms about, clothes lining everybody, including me, at least once. That and he kept changing his mass and we either went through him or towards him and into his flailing arms!"

"Oh jeez… Why on earth would the NSA put my parents together like that? I'm still surprised they got married and had me!"

"Well, you see, your mom had a tiny pyromaniac problem… Ever heard of the Great Fire of Pixar?"

* * *

Helen knew something was up when she awoke to the sound of her husband's laughter and the smell of breakfast. Getting up quickly and silently, Helen made her way into the kitchen to see her husband and Angelon sitting at the little table, eating, and that her beloved husband was laughing his head off.

"So then, not only does the guy scream like a little girl, he actually wets himself while doing it!" said Angelon, snickering at the memory.

"Hahaha! All this because you made an illusion of the Undertaker, but kept your chains?"

"That and I was juggling him around too… that's also when I got thrown up on for the first time as well…"

"HAHAHA!!!" If Bob could have, he would have bashed his fist against the table as he laughed, so he just had to settle for falling backwards out of his chair. Helen shook her head with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. '_Men…_'

"I see you two are getting along quite well," said Helen, smile changed to a smirk aimed at her husband. Bob and Angelon turned to face her, with Bob smiling sheepishly.

"Just swapping a few stories, honey."

"Well I hate to bust your male-bonding ritual, but you have to get ready for work, Bob, and I have to start…" Helen's eyes widened at seeing Angelon's chains had still been making breakfast for everyone else while he was conversing with her husband, "… breakfast…?"

Angelon smiled brightly, "Already taken care of, ma'am!" Bob smirked at his wife's stunned expression and hastily gave her cheek a kiss before heading back to their room to change and get ready for his job as a security captain for the Lozano Records building in Metroville. Angelon watched him leave and, when the sound of Bob's door closing reached his ears, he turned to face Helen, a bit fearfully.

"Um… may I ask you something ma'am…?" Helen shook herself out of her stunned stupor and looked at Angelon.

"Sure, ask away… but if it has anything involving me and a certain short midget then the answer is 'no'," she said smiling. Angelon blinked in surprise before chuckling softly and shaking his head.

"I know what you mean… I still got the bruises from her Sunday editions…" Helen took Bob's empty chair and sat in it, keeping a careful eye on Angelon's chains. The last time she had let anyone, including Bob, in the kitchen alone resulted in several breakouts of fires all because someone (coughBobcough) couldn't even boil water without setting fire to something.

"So what do you want to ask me, Angelon?" Angelon went back his somewhat fearful look and began to twitch a bit nervously; even his chains started shaking a bit.

"Uh… well I… I… wanted to ask… if uh… I could uh… dateyourdaughter!" Helen blinked as she tried to disassemble Angelon's rushed words. Luckily, or unluckily for Angelon, living with Dash had given Helen the ability to disassemble rushed words faster than the average mother. Helen cringed visibly and looked at Angelon sadly.

"I'm sorry, Angelon but I think that Violet is crushing on someone and-" Angelon coughed politely.

"Ahem. Well… about that… um… I kinda am the guy she has been crushing on… just as much as I have been to her…" said Angelon, a small blush adorning his face.

"You? But… Your name is Angelon…"

"True… but my last name is Rydinger and I often go by my middle name which is Anthony. I already confessed to Violet about this and she accepted it." Please note that Angelon failed to mention exactly _how_ Violet had accepted it. Helen stared analyzingly at Angelon, making the younger super twitch even more nervously, sweat beginning to cover his forehead. Finally, Helen smiled warmly at Angelon and stretched her hand over to pat the brown-haired boy on the head reassuringly.

"Angelon, though I haven't known you for long, what I do know of you and your parents, shows me that you are a fine young man and are most definitely the kind of guy I would want my daughter to date." Angelon's face went tomato red at this. "So yes, you have my permission to date my daughter. Just no hanky-panky." Angelon's face went redder than red itself and he fell out of his chair, the mouths on his dragonhead weights dropping open in surprise, causing the eggs they were holding to splatter on Angelon's face. Angelon hastily stood up, the eggs on his head cooked from his heated face. Helen just laughed at the poor boy who was too embarrassed to even string more than one word together.

"I better go and wake Violet up before Dash does in his regular 'Saturday Morning Toons' way," she said, getting up from the table and heading off towards the bedrooms. Angelon watched her go, his face still a color beyond red. He moved to the sink and washed the fried eggs off his head as he thought desperately to himself.

'_Think clean thoughts. Think clean thoughts. Think clean thoughts. Think about showers._

'_Nice, long showers…_

'_Nice, hot showers…_

'_Nice hot showers with naked Violet… GAH!_' Angelon banged his head on the sink repeatedly to try and get the thought out of his head while struggling to keep his blood from bursting out of his nose.

'_Clean thoughts aren't working! Think… other thoughts! Dogs! Cats! Those little microwavable thingies! Asking Mr. Parr if it's okay to date his daughter!_' Angelon stopped banging his head on the sink at that. After a few moments he began muttering, "Think non-life threatening thoughts… Think thoughts that will not lead to being thrown to Mars…"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Slight AU here folks, starting with Dash's exploration of the cave. Note that he started exploring a lot sooner than in the movie. Also, a tiny sliver of OOCness w/Dash and Violet on some parts.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own Chains, not The Incredibles. I also own my version of Violet, Jack-Jack, and Dash's superhero names._**

* * *

**Chains of Love**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Chapter Three:

Asking the Father

Angelon chuckled as Dash came speeding into the dining room as he was setting it up and, upon seeing Angelon cooking, ask a million questions in one breath. Helen came in next with little Jack-Jack in her arms, who was giggling happily while playing with a small set of toy keys. Violet came in slowly, wearing a pink nightgown over her silk blue pajamas, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she went. As much as she wanted to sleep in, Violet knew that her little insect of a brother would insist on her watching some Saturday morning cartoons with him by doing his own rendition of one in her room. The last time she had tried, the entire left side of the house nearly fell apart. Looking up, Violet's dark blue eyes met with Angelon's pale brown ones.

"Good morning, Violet," he smiled, a small blush still adorning his face. Violet's blushed slightly when she realized what she had on and was only able to stutter a whispered "morning."

Angelon smiled softly and pulled out a seat for Violet with his chains, his hands too full with food to do so, and said, "Nice nightgown. It fits you well." Angelon's smile widened when Violet's blush deepened and her hushed "thank you." Helen hid a smile as she watched her daughter turn invisible for a moment. Bob came back from getting dressed and ready for work and kissed Helen and Violet goodbye and patted the boys' heads before driving off. Angelon blinked slowly in surprise; he had not expected such a form of affection towards him at all.

'_Maybe this will make asking him easier…_' he thought to himself as he began to finish up his large breakfast with the rest of the Parr family.

Breakfast was somewhat rushed by Dash who was quite eager to see his Saturday cartoons. After beating his previous record of three minutes, Dash took off towards the living room. The sounds of zany cartoon antics echoed across the house as well as the somewhat insane laughter of a hyperactive boy.

As he ate, Angelon shot Helen a questioning look towards Violet and then pointed at himself with a fork. She looked confused for a second before smiling and nodding her ascent. Angelon nodded and turned to face Violet who missed the exchange because she was too busy trying to keep her face at a normal color and not thinking about the kiss she and Angelon had yesterday evening.

"Hey, Violet?"

"Y-Yes?" Violet lost the battle against her blush once again.

"Are you going to be busy at all tonight?" Angelon asked. Violet blinked, confused by the question.

"No… Why do you ask?"

"Well… if it's okay with you… How about we go out on the town? Maybe see a movie? I'll buy the popcorn," said Angelon, smiling nervously as his chains lowered out of his wrist guards and began twitching again. Violet's eyes widened.

"Sure! I mean yes, I'd love to." She smiled brightly at Angelon who sagged slightly with relief.

"Alright then. How's six o'clock sound to you?"

"Sounds perfect," replied Violet, still smiling. Angelon smiled and nodded before standing and placing his dishes in the sink.

"Well, I'm off then to see Ms. E. I still need to get my stuff back from her… if she hasn't converted it all into something funky… and I'll go see about that movie while I'm at it. I have to see Mr. Parr about something too. Best be off, my fair princess," Angelon walked up to kneel down next to Violet, who was blushing and shooting her mother nervous looks, "until then, farewell!" With that Angelon stood and gave Violet a quick kiss on the cheek and tore out of the Parr home like a bat out of heck.

Violet sat there stunned for a moment before melting slightly in her seat. Her mother's giggling brought her roughly out of her reverie. "I can explain!"

"No need to Violet. Angelon and I already talked about you dating him. I've given him my permission and I'm also giving you mine." Helen smiled at her daughter's stunned expression. "He is definitely a keeper, Violet. Don't let him go without a fight." With that, Helen stood and took the dishware into the kitchen and began to wash them. Violet blinked slowly before standing and walking over to her mother.

"What did Angelon have to do with dad?" she asked, nervously dreading the answer.

"I suspect that he's going to ask your father's permission to date you since he asked me."

"Oh no…" moaned Violet, "Dad's going to _kill_ him…"

"Now I wouldn't say that, Vi. Throw him to the moon maybe, but definitely not kill him."

"Not helping, mom…"

* * *

"Okay… I got to do this somewhere where there are witnesses… _lots_ of witnesses… and maybe some cops… and a tank… and maybe the marines…" muttered Angelon as he sat on the ledge of a building next to a gargoyle whom he affectionately called, Blockhead. "I got to say it the right way too… God I'm going to die before I even learn how to drive!" moaned Angelon.

Our main character had already gone to visit Edna Mode's abode and found that the short fashion designer had not only left to go some fashion show in Europe again, but had already delivered his stuff to the Parr residence and it would arrive late in the afternoon, just in time for his date with Violet. Speaking of which, Angelon had checked out a few movie times and found a few that he personally thought Violet would like, thanks to both her mother and Dash, who had read her diary enough times that he had it memorized. Now he just had to ask for Mr. Parr's permission to date his daughter, which Angelon had been working on for the past few hours.

Looking down, Angelon saw that Mr. Parr was leaving the Lozano Records building and heading towards a somewhat new fast-food place called McDonald's. Using his chain as a makeshift bungee cord, Angelon jumped from his perch, creating an illusion of an eagle around himself as he went. After landing in a darkened alleyway, Angelon dropped the eagle illusion and wrapped an illusion of regular wrists before quickly running after Mr. Parr.

"Hello, Mr. Parr!" chirped Angelon, standing right next to the taller man.

"WAHA! Oh, it's you Angelon. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could talk about something…"

"Sure you can. Want to go somewhere private and talk about it?"

"NO! I mean, no, sir. We can continue on to McDonald's; I have yet to enjoy their new quarter-pounders." Bob stared at Angelon as though he had suggested he had done something illegal with a fish.

"Then there's no time to waste! Quickly! To McDonald's!" Bob grabbed Angelon and all but flew towards McDonald's, yelling about how not knowing the joy of a quarter-pounder was something to quickly rectify.

* * *

"My god this is good!"

"Told ya." Bob and Angelon were currently eating a few quarter-pounders inside the Metroville McDonald's. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Angelon's eyes widened and he swallowed loudly before looking around.

'_Okay, there are at least thirty witnesses here… I think that guy over there is a cop… and that lady over there has the demeanor of a tank… and that little girl looks like a marine… Okay, deep breaths now… In and out, in and out_' Angelon took a few deep breaths before looking up at Bob, who looked confused by the teen's reaction.

"I wanted to know if I could… date your daughter…" The sound of Bob's plastic coffee cup shattering in his hands sounded so much like a gunshot that Angelon, and several McDonald's customers and workers dive to the floor. '_Maybe I should have waited until after the coffee cup left his hand…_'

Angelon slowly poked his head up from under the table to look at Bob whose face was going through a myriad of expressions. Most of which were rage and something akin to homicidal desire. Angelon gulped loudly and nearly jumped out of his skin when Bob spoke.

"Sit down, Angelon." Bob said it in such a calm voice that Angelon was afraid he had converted the super into a villain, but he complied anyway. "I'd like to know something Angelon…"

The smaller teen gulped, "Uh… what, sir?"

"What would your intentions be if I said yes?" Angelon thought about this for a moment. He only had one chance and he wasn't going to blow it.

"I want her to be happy, sir. I want her to know my shoulder is here for her to cry on. That I'm willing to hear her complain about Dash, school, anything really… I want her to know that she doesn't have to change anything for me… but most of all, sir… I want to be there for her…" Bob stared at Angelon critically, his fingers steepled as he stared over the table.

"… Do you love my daughter, Angelon?"

Angelon didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, sir. I love your daughter more than anything and I want nothing more than for her to be happy." Bob stared at Angelon for a few more minutes before sighing and sagging slightly in his seat.

"You have my permission, but if you hurt her in any way… I'll toss you to the moon." Angelon's smile nearly ripped his face in two.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Don't call me 'sir'…"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Slight AU here folks, starting with Dash's exploration of the cave. Note that he started exploring a lot sooner than in the movie. Also, a tiny sliver of OOCness w/Dash and Violet on some parts.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own Chains, not The Incredibles. I also own my version of Violet, Jack-Jack, and Dash's superhero names._**

* * *

**Chains of Love**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Chapter Four:

The Date Begins

Angelon arrived back at the Parr residence thirty minutes later after running like a bat out of heck from the city. He was surprised to see that none of his stuff had arrived and it was already three o'clock. Angelon knew that Edna liked to keep things on time so if she said his stuff was going to be arriving at three, it would be. Even if it was a guard who told him. Looking up exasperatedly, Angelon spotted a strange dot above him coming closer and closer. Looking closely, Angelon saw that it was a large luggage-trunk.

_His_ luggage-trunk.

"What the heck?!" Angelon quickly began to run around in circles, his arms held up ready to catch when a thought occurred to him. Why in the world wasn't he using his chains? Putting up an illusion of ropes in his hands, Angelon launched his chains upwards and wrapped them around the trunk. He carefully brought it down in front him.

"What the? This isn't my trunk!" Angelon examined the trunk and found a sticker with the words 'Jack-Jack' written on it. "Oh no… Miss E must have gone into her clothes-design freak-out again… Then that means…" Angelon slowly looked up to see several more trunks, some bigger than the others, rapidly falling towards him.

"BLAST YOU E!"

* * *

Somewhere in France a small woman snickered as she sipped from her champagne.

* * *

Angelon launched his chains upwards again and managed to catch the two larger trunks and carefully placed them on the ground before repeating the process again. In the end, Angelon had managed to catch all eight trunks. Panting tiredly, Angelon dropped his illusion and sagged to the ground, his chains pooling around him. Opening his eyes, Angelon met eyes with a small boy wearing a blue cap and riding a red tricycle. It was none other than Rusty, the boy who had frequently hung around the Parr home to see the 'totally wicked' happenings that had been occurring quite often as of late. The boy stared open-mouthed at Angelon who stared, wide-eyed, back at the small toddler. Neither took any deep breaths and just continued to stare. 

Twenty minutes later, Angelon and Rusty were still staring at each other. '_C'mon kid, blink. That's all I need, just freakin' blink!_' thought Angelon to himself. Rusty blinked quickly leaving a put-out Angelon still sitting there. '_Okay… blink again…_' Rusty blinked a second time and, instead of a strange teenager sitting on the ground with several trunks sitting behind him, saw a glowering Tony Rydinger.

"It's impolite to stare, Rusty," Angelon chided gently, "You best get home before your parents get worried. Go on now…" Angelon made shooing motions with his hands, and the now bug-eyed and slack-jawed toddler slowly pedaled off, not bothering to look back behind him. Angelon heaved a huge sigh and dropped the illusion.

"Better bring this stuff-" Angelon was cut off by a familiar little blonde-haired speedball.

"Hey, Angelon! What's all this? This your stuff? Is it? Is it? Huh?" asked Dash in only two seconds.

"Hello to you too, Dash… No, not all of this is mine. In fact, this one is y-"

"COOL!" Dash grabbed the trunk with his name on it and quickly ran back into the house before Angelon finished his sentence.

Angelon sighed and wrapped his chains around the trunks' handles and lifted them inside. Helen came around the corner, with Jack-Jack in her arms, and did a double-take at Angelon and the trunks.

"Where on earth did you get all this, Angelon?"

"From a short little gnome that has a sick sense of humor…" growled Angelon, glaring angrily at the trunks. Helen quirked an eyebrow but smiled anyway. Not even Bob could be civil when Edna was somehow involved.

"Let me guess, she dropped them at you from the sky?" Angelon nodded wearily and pushed two trunks towards her.

"These are yours and Jack-Jack's. My guess is that they contain either new supersuits, special supersuits for certain occasions, or 'regular' clothes. I can never tell with Miss E…" Angelon sighed. Helen blinked rapidly and stared at the trunks before sighing herself.

"I don't know how she can manage to give me a headache when she's not even here…"

* * *

In France, people were starting to stare at the short woman who, for some reason, had started laughing evilly…

* * *

Angelon wearily dragged his two trunks into his and Jack-Jack's room. Angelon pushed the one with his name on it to the side, never taking his eyes off the one that said, 'Heirlooms' across the top. Slowly bending down on his knees, Angelon continued to stare at the old trunk, the only one that was truly his and not a surprise gift from Edna Mode. Angelon slowly opened the trunk and looked down at the items lying within. 

He slowly lifted up the first thing that caught his eye. It was a stone statue of a two dragons together in what appeared to be a mating flight. It was an old family heirloom on his mother's side and it was this statue that gave his mother the idea to add in 'stone' to her superhero name. Smiling gently at the statue, Angelon gently placed it on the drawer next to his sleeping bag before turning back to the trunk. Next, the brown-haired teen slowly lifted a trophy that had a large man shadow boxing on the top. On the nameplate was his father's name and the words: 'The World's Best Father'.

"I don't think anyone could be as good a father as you were dad…" whispered Angelon as he slowly placed the trophy next to the statue. Looking inside the trunk, Angelon was surprised to see a small note lying on top of what appeared to be regular street clothes. Carefully plucking the note from the clothes, Angelon read it.

_Dear Angelon, _

_Here are some outfits that I thought you'd look a lot better in than all those old hobo clothes of yours. I also took the liberty of making your sweetheart and her family some new clothes as well. No need to thank me. _

_Your godmother, _

_Edna Mode. _

_PS, I made the new supersuit you designed, even if it does clash with your eyes. _

_PPSS This note will explode forty seconds after you touched it. Toodles! _

Angelon's eyes widened and he quickly ran towards the open window and chucked the now ball-shaped note outside where it exploded. "I can't believe mom would make _her_ my godmother…" Angelon looked at the slightly burned backyard. "Then again…" Angelon sighed and looked towards the clock and saw how close it was to the time of his date, so, without a moment's hesitation, Angelon quickly jumped out the window and headed towards a rather popular store to get Violet a gift.

* * *

To say that Violet was nervous would be the biggest understatement of the year. It had taken both her brother and her mother for her to realize she had gotten something from the mysterious 'E' that her mother grumbled about recently. When she had looked inside the trunk, her eyes fell upon a rather nice looking outfit that she decided to wear for her date with Angelon. She was wearing a pink button-up t-shirt with an equally pink hair band and a pair of lightly tanned Capri pants. She blushed as she looked herself over again in her vanity mirror. She never really wore bright colors before since that always attracted attention to herself… but this time she wanted the attention from a certain brown-haired teen. 

Taking a deep breath, Violet made her way into the living room and was surprised to see that only Dash was there, watching his newest fad called, 'Toonami'. Her mother was attempting to teach Jack-Jack to talk but so far had only gotten 'dada' out of him. Of course, when Jack-Jack said 'dada' he was referring to the house and not Bob himself, which slightly disappointed the older super. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Dash quickly ran to the door.

"IGOTIT! IGOTIT!" yelled the young boy excitably. He swung open the door to show none other than Angelon. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt that showed off his athletic figure with darker blue vest over it. His slightly baggy carpenter jeans finished off his rather nice get up. However, it was not the young man's clothes that had Violet going red with embarrassment and disbelief but rather what he held in his left hand.

Roses. At least a dozen of them arranged to look like the 'i' on her and her family's uniforms and almost had matching colors as well. The orange had remained but instead of black there was burgundy and instead of yellow there was pink. Finally, for the little white dot above the 'i' there was single red rose.

Violet was not born yesterday, she knew what the colors of roses meant, thus the reason for her very red face as Angelon smiled warmly at her and handed her the flowers wordlessly. The two teens stood there staring at each other until Helen came in. The elastic woman blinked and stared at Violet's roses before she smiled happily for her daughter and carefully took the roses out of the blushing teen's hands.

"I'll put these in a vase for you, Vi. Now go on you two and enjoy yourselves. Oh, and be sure to be back before curfew otherwise you're both grounded," sing-songed Helen as she walked away. That shook the teens' out of their stupor.

Angelon extended his hand shyly, and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Violet took his hand softly and whispered, "More than anyone…" Angelon smiled and led her outside where Bob was just driving in. The two teens were too busy looking in each others' eyes to really care about the glowering man in the driveway. Angelon glanced upwards before leaning forward slightly to whisper something softly in Violet's ear, causing her to blush slightly. Her eyes widened and she looked at Angelon smiling and nodding excitably. Angelon smiled as well and wrapped his right arm around Violet's waist tightly and possessively.

Bob's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "Oh no he didn't…" he growled angrily, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, bending it. He quickly got out of the car but was too late when Angelon used his left arm's chain to push Violet and himself into the air. Angelon then snapped it back into his wrist guard before launching it upwards towards a helicopter that mysteriously had the letter 'E' written on it.

The dragonhead weight's mouth clamped onto it and pulled the two teens upwards with the helicopter. Angelon made sure to wrap an illusion of two geese flying alongside each other around him and Violet as his chain pulled them closer towards the helicopter and farther from the ground. Violet laughed excitably as she watched the ground fly past under them with Angelon soon joining her in her gaiety.

Bob stared in disbelief at the rapidly fading helicopter as the echoes of his daughter and Angelon's laughter faded away into the suburb of Western View before yelling, "DARN YOU EDNA!"

* * *

In Paris, a certain short woman was rolling along the floor as she laughed.

* * *

By now, Angelon and Violet had reached the city and Angelon was swinging from building to building, laughing and enjoying the view of the city. Angelon smiled warmly at Violet before whispering to her, 

"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide

"I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a super power ride

"A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming…" Violet grinned at Angelon before interrupting him,

"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you

"Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

"A whole new world," Angelon smirked mischievously and whispered, "Don't you dare close your eyes…" as he and Violet dived downwards before his chain shot upwards to swing them back to the city's skyline. Violet smirked and playfully smacked her date's chest before continuing,

"A hundred thousand things to see…"

Angelon smiled, "Hold your breath- it gets better!"

"I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be…" Violet trailed off as she saw the evening sun setting before the city's bay, casting a myriad of colors against the two teens before they dropped again.

"A whole new world," said Angelon reverently.

"A whole new world," agreed Violet, looking up at Angelon's warm eyes.

"That's where we'll be…"

Violet nodded, "That's where we'll be…"

"A thrilling chase."

"A wondrous place…"

"For you and me…" the two lovebirds whispered to each other before their lips met once in a passionate kiss.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: The meanings behind the colors of roses are thus: 

**Red:** Love

**Pink:** Grace

**Dark Pink:** Gratitude

**Light Pink:** Admiration, sympathy

**White:** Innocence, Secrecy

**Yellow:** Dying love or platonic love

**Orange:** Passion

**Burgundy:** Beauty

**Blue:** Mystery (originally created by dyeing white roses; after 15 years of research genetically modified blue roses were created by Japanese company Florigene in 2004)

Courtesy of the meanings behind the colors come from my wife. ... Don't ask how this topic got started, but let's just say that you don't get your wife a yellow rose just because it's the coolest color outside blue, which costs several arms and legs worth.


End file.
